A large variety of stationary walking or stair stepping type exercise devices are known in the art. With conventional treadmill or stair stepping machines and exercise devices, a person who uses a device steps up and down often on pedals, platforms or belts that mechanically activate hydraulic, coiled, leaf, bellows type springs, rollers and the like for creating resistance to each downward step. These devices isolate specific motions that the limbs can make under resistance. The directed motion of most devices prevents the foot stepping down on the devices for making micro-adjustments that develop the ability to balance. Walking and running on most environmental surfaces may place the foot and leg tissues at risk of injury due to compression or impact. Once injured, the tissues are even more sensitive to compression and impact during additional vigorous aerobic activities. Further vigorous exercise is often postponed to allay risks of further injury. Stresses on tissues can be reduced by conducting exercises under water, where the water provides fluid resistance through a full range of motion. However, water exercise devices can be inconvenient and/or expensive to operate and use.